Examples of conventional work machines of this type include a hydraulic excavator comprising a movable undercarriage and an upper structure 1 (shown in FIG. 5), which is rotatably mounted on top of the undercarriage. A revolving unit is provided therebetween. The undercarriage is able to move by means of traveling devices provided at both sides of the undercarriage.
Many of the operational components of conventional working machines maybe housed in the upper structure of FIG. 5. For example, FIG. 5 illustrates a fire wall 6 disposed inside a body 2 located on the upper structure 1. The fire wall 6 divides the interior of the body 2 into an engine room 3 and a tank chamber 5. The engine room 3 houses an engine for driving a hydraulic pump, which is not shown in the drawing. The tank chamber 5 houses a hydraulic oil tank 4 and other relevant components. The hydraulic oil tank 4 stores hydraulic oil to be supplied to and discharged from hydraulic cylinders, which are not shown in the drawing.
A tool storage section 7 for storing tools (not shown) is provided at one side of the hydraulic oil tank 4, between the body 2 and the hydraulic oil tank 4.
A work machine having the structure described above presents a problem in that providing the tool storage section 7 at a side of the hydraulic oil tank 4 makes the tool storage section 7 subject to high temperatures when the hydraulic oil tank 4 becomes hot due to increase in the temperature of the hydraulic oil.
Providing the tool storage section 7 in a relatively narrow space between the body 2 and the side panel of the hydraulic oil tank 4 makes it impossible to ensure sufficient space for housing relatively large tools, such as a hammer.
In order to solve the above problems, an object of the invention is to provide a work machine which is capable of limiting an increase in the temperature of a tool storage section. Another object of the invention is to provide a work machine which ensures sufficient tool storage space.